The Trouble with Tribbles
| date = 2267 | stardate = 4523.3 | episode = 2x13 | production = 6149-42 | air date = | written = David Gerrold | director = | novelization = Star Trek 3 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel3.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 3 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = ISBN 0-553-11347-X | pages = | comic = yes | comic cover = Too-Many-Tribbles.jpg | comic cover artist = Ethen Beavers | writer = Frank Barrios | art = Ethen Beavers | editor = | comic publisher = Random House | comic published = 2 July 2019 | comic pages = 24 (Little Golden Books hardcover) | comic ISBN = ISBN 1-984-84800-3 |}} "The Trouble with Tribbles" was the 42nd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 13th episode of the show's second season, first aired on 29 December 1967. The episode was written by David Gerrold, directed by and novelized in Star Trek 3 by James Blish. It was adapted as the third book in the fotonovels series in . It was also adapted as the third book in the Little Golden Books series in July 2019. Description ;Fotonovel teaser :When Lt. Uhura's adorable pet tribble shows an incredible capacity to breed, it and its thousands and thousands of offspring take over practically every available inch of space on the Starship Enterprise. :And with each passing day, the ''Enterprise begins to more closely resemble a maternity ward than a spaceship.'' :What at first is considered a minor inconvenience soon becomes a galactic crisis as Captain Kirk and his crew discover... The Trouble with Tribbles. Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 4523.2. : Our path is taking us into a quadrant of the galaxy that has been under dispute between the Klingons and the Federation since initial contact. The Battle of Donatu V was fought near here 23 solar years ago. The results were inconclusive. We are presently approaching Deep Space Station K-7 which is now within sensor range. (fotonovel) ;Captain's log, stardate 4523.3. : Deep Space Station K-7 has issued a priority one call. More than an emergency, it signals near or total disaster. We can only assume the Klingons have attacked the station. We're going in armed for battle. (episode and fotonovel) ;Captain's log, stardate 4524.2. : A Klingon warship is hovering only a hundred kilometers from Deep Space Station K-7, while its captain waits in the station manager's office. Their intentions are unknown. (episode) ;Captain's log, stardate 4524.2. : A Klingon warship is hovering only a hundred kilometers from Deep Space Station K-7, while its captain waits in the station manager's office. Spock and I are beaming down. (fotonovel) ;Captain's Log, stardate 4525.6. : A small disturbance between the Klingon crew and members of the ''Enterprise crew has broken out aboard Space Station K-7. I am forced to cancel shore leave for both ships.'' (episode and fotonovel) References Characters Episode characters :Nilz Baris • Pavel Chekov • • Jerry Freeman • David Galloway (?) • Gralmek • Bill Hadley • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Koloth, son of Lasshar • Korax • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • John Lurry • Walt Mathison • Leonard McCoy • Wade Moody • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Vinci (?) • tribbles • unnamed Humans • unnamed Starfleet personnel (Starfleet personnel) • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]]) John Burke • Peter the Great Novelization characters :Nilz Baris • Pavel Chekov • Jerry Freeman • Gralmek • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Koloth, son of Lasshar • Korax • John Lurry • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • tribbles Little Golden Books characters :Nilz Baris • Pavel Chekov • Gralmek • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Korax • John Lurry • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • tribbles • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (D7 class battlecruiser) Locations :Deep Space Station K-7 (the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Sherman's Planet (the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) • Canada, Russia (Earth, Sol system, sector 001, (the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • sickbay Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Vulcan Technology and weapons :intercom • medical tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • tricorder Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen Lifeforms :quadrotriticale • triticale • Regulan bloodworm • tribble States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon High Command • Starfleet Command Ranks and titles :admiral • assistant • bureaucrat • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • tactical officer • Undersecretary for Agriculture Other references :Argilian flame gem • chicken sandwich • coffee • credit • distress call • Earther • Organian Peace Treaty • Sirian glow water • system locator • anatomy • arm • beaming • birthrate • Bones • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2268]] • clothing • dress • finger • five-year mission • government • homeworld • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • ear • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • regulation • sandwich • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • treaty • tunic • uniform • universe • virus • weapon Chronology ;stardate 4523.3, 2267 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to K-7. Appendices Related media * * * "Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen" Video releases troublewithtribblesVHS1a.jpg|VHS cover. troublewithtribblesVHS1.jpg|VHS cover. troublewithtribblesVHS.jpg|VHS cover. troublewithtribblesVHS2.jpg|VHS cover. troublewithtribblesVHS3.jpg|VHS cover. trek tv classics4.jpg|VHS release with "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield". tribbble-mudd-vhs.jpg|VHS release with "I, Mudd". tos collector vhs.jpg|VHS release with "I, Mudd". tribble-babel-breadcircusesVHS.jpg|VHS release with "Journey to Babel" and "Bread and Circuses". tribbles-tholian-laserdisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "The Tholian Web". tribbleLD.jpg|LaserDisc release with "Trials and Tribble-ations" and "More Tribbles, More Troubles". tribbles-muddDVD.jpg|DVD release with "I, Mudd". origins-bluray.jpg|Blu-ray release with "The Cage, "Errand of Mercy", "Space Seed" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before". Background * This episode was the first to be novelized, then later adapted as both a fotonovel and a Little Golden Book. * Kirk mistakenly guesses an over-fed tribble results in a "fat" one. In , this becomes the end result. * The novelization in James Blish's Star Trek 3 makes a number of changes: ** An introduction on tribbles is added ** The briefing room scene is removed ** Spican flame gems and Antarean glow water become Argilian flame gems and Sirian glow water. ** The brawl between the Klingons and the Enterprise crewmen is removed along with the lineup ** Scotty's closing line "they'll be no tribble at all" is replaced with "all their tribbles will be big ones." * The Little Golden Books adaptation was released in hardcover as "Too Many Tribbles!" It retold the story in 24 pages, omitting Koloth and the political background of the story. Many of the tribbles were colored pink in the artwork, as in their depiction in . Images Episode images tribble.jpg|A mountain of tribbles chekovVodka.jpg|Pavel Chekov arguing about vodka. pavel Chekov, 2268.jpg gralmek - Darvin23rd.jpg|Arne Darvin nCC1701.jpg|''Enterprise''. koloth.jpg|Koloth. nilz Baris.jpg|Baris. cyrano Jones.jpg|Jones. jerry Freeman.jpg|Freeman. fitzpatrick, 2267.jpg|Fitzpatrick constitution primary phaser.jpg|Phaser diagram. john Lurry.jpg|Lurry. tribbles248.jpg|Chekov and Uhura meet Cyrano. kirkTribbles.jpg Adaptation cover images fotonovel3.jpg|Fotonovel adaptation cover. Too-Many-Tribbles.jpg|Little Golden Books adaptation cover. Adaptation images jtk Blish3.jpg|Kirk. uhuraBlish3.jpg|Uhura. spock Blish3.jpg|Spock. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701 Blish3a.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish3corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline | nextMB = Trials and Tribble-ations | prevpocket = The Galactic Whirlpool | nextpocket = Trials and Tribble-ations | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = The Galactic Whirlpool | adafter1 = Beneath the Skin | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2